


Reptiles & Romance

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Fics from my RP [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, lizards and tortoises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Nursey and Dex go on their first date together





	Reptiles & Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Rlly short sorry

"Holy shit, look!" Dex points to a tortoise slowly making its way across the small bike path Dex and Nursey are currently walking down.

"Aww, he's cute," Nursey coos. The tortoise continues to shuffle along, unwary of its admirers.

"Get a picture for me?" Dex begs his boyfriend, "My phone hasn't been taking pictures very well lately."

Nursey already has his phone out before Dex even finishes talking, snapping pictures of the oblivious reptile.

Dex sighs happily at the photos Nursey shows him. "I want a turtle. And a lizard. And a snake. And an alligator, but like, in theory only." They start strolling down the path again.

"I could take you to Florida," Nursey offers. "They got hella reptiles there, ya know." He wraps his arm around Dex's waist and squeezes.

Dex makes a face. "I don't do humidity. It feels like I'm drowning in heat."

"YOU make me feel like I'm drowning in heat," Nursey murmurs, nuzzling Dex's ear with his nose.

"Gross. Hold on, pause," Dex abruptly stops walking, and Nursey follows suit. The redhead leans over and gives his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, we can start walking again."

"I knew you liked my sappy, poetic flirting," Nursey giggles as they resume their trek to the picnic spot Nursey had picked for them.

Dex just smiles, cheeks turning a light pink.

When they get to their destination, a grassy clearing surrounded by trees, Nursey lays out the picnic blanket he bought just for this occasion. Dex empties the contents of his backpack, which holds their lunch. They both sit down to eat, legs tangled together.

When they've finished their meal, they make out for a while, lazily sprawled out across the picnic blanket. Their make-out session is abruptly ended, however, when Dex spots a lizard zooming through the grass, and talks Nursey into helping him catch it.

Consequently, Nursey learns how to properly hold a lizard, and Dex names the little green guy "   
Jr.", claiming that "you two look alike. Maybe he's your long-lost son."

Unfortunately, at the end of the day, they have to let Nursey Jr. go, and the two watch him go, hands clasped together.

"I hope he isn't eaten," Dex says.

"Yeah," Nursey agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twinkpoindexter on tumblr. My rp blogs are @ willpoindexter and sunflowernursey


End file.
